Taking Out The Garbage
Taking out the garbage is the last storyline mission in Just Cause (1). This is such a large mission that it has been divided into 3 parts: *"Taking out the garbage Vol. 1" *"Taking out the garbage Vol. 2" *"Taking out the garbage Vol. 3" You can save the game after each part. Vol. 1 Rico is flown half way to Isla Dominio (south-east corner of the map) in an Agency HH-22 Savior where he'll have to parachute out. The Agency provides a Jaeger 5FJ 7 as the next transport. You'll have to get to the island and then to the front yard of the president's palace, on the island. Sounds easy? It would be but no other mission has as many enemy soldiers attacking you. The Guerrilla soldiers will cancel a lot of them out, but it's still not going to be too easy. Once you're at the palace, you'll have to destroy the automatic surface to air missile launchers and a Ballard M5B1 Scout. For some reason it's unmarked. As soon as the Ballard M5B1 Scout is destroyed, you can save the game. Tips *It's not recommended to use the Jaeger 5FJ 7, as the government Pequod - Harpoon PC 350's would probably shoot it to pieces by the time you get to the island. Use the Bald Eagle Persuader from the heavy drop instead. *The easiest way to do this part of the mission is to go to a military base and get a jet-fighter, right after the first cut-scene. *If you're too lazy to get a jet-fighter, then you should at least use the Protec Grappler G3 to Hijack an attack helicopter. Make sure you don't take a police Huerta PA51 Aztek, as it's armed with only a machine-gun and wouldn't be able to protect itself from the attack helicopters. There will be Guerrilla Jackson Z-19 Skreemer helicopters attacking Montano Cartel boats and government boats. The Black Hand will send some Delta MAH-15 Chimaeras after you as soon as you get to the island, but it beats walking if you're a good pilot. *It's definitely recommended to save the game when you have the chance, because it will restore your health. But be warned: If you've obtained an aircraft, then saving will most likely spawn you on the ground, without it. Vol. 2 :"You've gotta take out those missiles before they go into "SCRAM" mode!" - Tom Sheldon quickly informing Rico of what he must do in this part of the mission. Rico has to get to the top of the small mountain, to get to Salvador Mendoza. On your way up, you'll be informed that he already escaped. You won't even see him leave. Next you'll have to stop some nuclear missiles from being launched, which you won't be able to do. This part of the mission is just about running around a lot, under enemy fire. Eventually, you'll be allowed to parachute your way to the military airfield at the south-east corner of the island, where Tom Sheldon will provide a Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. You'll have to use it to chase the nuclear missiles and shoot them down before they go into "scram" (supersonic combustion ramjet) mode and accelerate away. As soon as you've done that, you can save the game. Depending upon the player's opinion, this might be the penultimate mission in the game. Tips *Try not to resort to using ground vehicles on your way up the mountain, as those would be easily destroyed. Instead, try to use the grappling hook to hijack an attack helicopter. Make sure you don't take a police Huerta PA51 Aztek, as it's armed with only a machine-gun and wouldn't be able to protect itself from the attack helicopters. *When chasing the missiles, don't bother trying to get close enough to them to see them clearly. It can't be done. Just shoot a lot of missiles at them. *Save the game. This will restore Rico's health and the plane's health if you've damaged it. *Any assault rifle to fend off any infantry or helicopters would be useful for this segment as most likely a Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera will be shooting at you with what appears to be a minigun but is really a fancy-appearing machine gun Vol. 3 Now Rico has to fly to the Mendoza International Airport. You'll be chased by several Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud's all the way there. And of course they'll try to shoot you down with their missiles. Once you get close enough to the airport, you'll see the President's Plane taking off. You'll have to enter it. But to do that, you have to fly as close to the president's plane as you can without crashing into it. You might still be chased by 2 Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud's, if they haven't given up yet, but they should be ignorable. Keep an eye on the distance at the top right corner of the screen. Once you're close enough, you'll see instructions on screen about what button to press to enter the plane. Considering the speed difference between the planes, you'll have about 1 second to press the right button, before it's too late. The exact button depends on the console you're using. After entering the plane by a ridiculously impossible stunt, you'll find yourself in the cargo compartment of the plane. There you'll have to fight some Black Hand soldiers. After you're done with them, you can enter the next room, where you'll meet Salvador Mendoza. Rico and Mendoza will have a short conversation including talking about a movie called "Air Force One" and then Mendoza will jump out of the plane. You have to catch up to him in the air while Skydiving. When you get to him, you'll have to plant an explosive device on his back and detonate it from a distance. If you fail to do this, Mendoza will at some point open his parachute and escape. A large black submarine can be seen in the distance if Mendoza is allowed to escape. 's black submarine seen at the end of the mission, if you fail.]] :"You see what happens when you make me angry?" - Rico speaking to Mendoza just before Mendoza is blown up. Tips *Don't waste time on trying to out-maneuver and shoot down the Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud's. Instead try to just stay out of the way of their missiles. *Take cover behind the wooden boxes during the shoot-out on the President's Plane. The Black Hand escorts are using Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards, so be careful. However, if you have the Haswell Gen2 Vindicator, you can easily cut them down. *If you miss Mendoza while chasing him in the end, you can change Rico's pose to make him slow down and try again. You can do this about 3 times before you run out of time. *You don't have to actually be in contact with Mendoza to plant the explosive device. Abut 0.5 m (1.5 ft) is somehow close enough. Trivia Vol. 1 *This is the only time you will find Guerrilla Jackson Z-19 Skreemers outside of sidemissions. *This is the only time you will find the Agency marked Jaeger 5FJ 7, or even, the unmarked HH-22 Savior. *This is one of only two times you will find Mendoza's Presidential (yeah right) Huerta PA51 Aztek. *This is the only time you will find Isla Dominio in a state of chaos. Even in normal gameplay, both before and after this mission, there is only one group in control: before: the Black Hand, after: the Guerrillas. However, localized conflicts with the Montano Cartel before and after will occur. *The Black Hand Tank Commander is inside a unmarked Ballard M5B1 Scout that you cannot enter. When you approach the vehicle and attempt to get in, it will say CANNOT USE VEHICLE Vol. 2 *This is the second time you will find an Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comet, the first time being Devil's Drop Zone. Those were the fighter jets air-striking the pursuing San Esperito Military Wallys GPs. *The chase almost makes a movie-like sensation, with the nuclear missiles having to be destroyed or else the mission fails (and supposedly "those missiles will ruin a lot of people's tans, and start one gigundo Latin American war") *Be watchful for 5 Black Hand Ulysses-McCoy Redclouds during the chase Vol. 3 *The Excelsior plane can only be seen in this part. *The only enemies that you encounter during this mission (that you have to kill anyway) are "the Black Hand's finest"... or green-capped soldiers wielding Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards. *There is a music played during the part where you and Mendoza are skydiving that you cannot hear anywhere else *Guess El Presidente became an integral part of his country at the end Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions